1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to child resistant packaging. The present invention is, in particular, although not exclusively, directed to packaging for pharmaceutical products. The packaging is made of a foldable sheet material, such as cardboard, paperboard, or the like.
2. Background Information
The Applicant has realized that there is a need for improved safety packaging that prevents, or at least makes more difficult, the dispensing of the contents of the packaging by children.
Blister packs are well known, particularly for pharmaceutical products. The pack comprises one or more “blisters” which hold capsules, tablets or other items, and whose face is sealed by a layer of foil or other film. The blister contents are dispensed by the user pressing down on the blister, thereby pushing the contents out through the sealing layer.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved package of this type, which, in preferred embodiments at least, may be manufactured in a more efficient manner.